


let's count the ways we could make this last forever

by ahsokaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, and then it gets to the cute domestic stuff, brief smut at the beginning, but nothing incredibly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: pepper and may, and the relationship they've kept a secret





	let's count the ways we could make this last forever

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so shit at descriptions sry

Pepper lets out a loud moan, gripping the sheets beneath her a little tighter. May smirks against her skin, satisfied with her response. In the few months they’d been seeing each other, May has become very familiar with Pepper’s body- where her most sensitive spots are, how to make her cry out in pleasure.

She’s loved every moment of it.

May climbs back up to meet her, claiming Pepper’s lips with her own. They kiss sloppily, all tongue and teeth, both still a little breathless. Pepper grinds against her, desperately seeking more skin-to-skin contact. May bites at her Pepper’s lip, then moves to trail kisses down her neck, nipping at sensitive skin along the way.

“I bet Tony never made you feel this good,” May whispers in her ear seductively. 

Pepper lets out a short laugh. “God, no. He never-” she moans as May nibbles her earlobe. “I don’t want to talk about my ex right now,” she continues once she regains a bit of composure. “Besides, I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours.” She rolls her hips against May’s to accentuate her point.

May smirks, but kisses her way down Pepper’s chest, threading fingers in dark hair as she guides herself to Pepper’s opening. And then her mouth is on Pepper again, tongue darting insider her and the other woman lets out another moan.

It takes a moment for May to process the sound she hears coming from the distance- a set of keys unlocking the front door, but when she does, she bolts upright.

“Fuck,” she says quietly, scrambling to get up and pull on some clothes. “He was supposed to be staying at a friend’s, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, things happen.”

May tosses Pepper’s own dress back to her, then turns her attention to her reflection as she attempts to smooth her mussed hair. It still looks messy when she’s done, but noticeably less so. They can hear voices coming from the living room, Peter’s voice cheerful as he laughs along with someone whose voice she can’t identify. 

May leans over and kisses her softly. “I’ll go deal with this,” she says, then slips out of the room. 

 

* * *

  

May slips out of the bedroom to find Peter standing in the living room next to a girl she recognizes from his academic decathlon team.

“Hey, kiddo.” May greets, kissing the top of Peter’s head. “What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the night at Ned’s.” It’s a fair assumption, Peter usually sleeps over at Ned’s apartment on Saturday nights.

“I, um- I had other plans,” Peter says, voice nervous.

May raises her eyebrows. “Oh really? What kind of plans?” 

He fidgets awkwardly under her gaze. “MJ and I got dinner. And we’re gonna go see a movie, I just need to grab a jacket.”

So a date then, May thinks. She makes a mental note to bombard him with questions later. “Sounds like fun,” she smiles. “Just make sure you’re home by 1 AM. You know my rule about curfew.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He kisses her cheek, then disappears to his room in search of a jacket, leaving May and MJ alone.

“You asked him out, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah. I got tired of waiting for him to make a move.” MJ rolls her eyes, but there’s a small smile on her face, and May immediately decides she likes this girl. She’ll be good for Peter, May can already tell.

“Good for you. You would have been waiting  _a while_ ,” she says and they both laugh. 

“Okay, I’m ready- what’s so funny?” he squints at the two of them distrustingly.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, loser,” she says giving him a gentle pat on the back. “We should get going.” His annoyed expression completely vanishes when she reaches for his hand, replaced by a look of pure joy that makes May feel like her heart might burst.   

“Have fun you two,” she calls as she watches them leave. She breathes a sigh of relief, slumping against the counter. “You can come out now, Pepper.” 

The other woman appears after a moment, and May closes the distance between them immediately, pulling her into a kiss. “I am  _so_ sorry about that. I owe you big time.” She kisses her again, fiercer this time. “How about we pick up where we left off?” she asks in a low voice.

Pepper smirks but doesn’t say anything, just pulls her dress over her head makes her way back to the bedroom. May wastes no time following her.

 

* * *

  

"I’m going to tell him,” May says, an hour later as they sit on the couch, eating takeout and watching an episode of  _Gilmore Girls_. Pepper sits on the other end across from her with her feet propped in May’s lap, wearing nothing but one of May’s t-shirts and a pair of lacy underwear.

“Tell who what?” Pepper asks, digging through her takeout container with a pair of chopsticks.

“Peter. About us.” May bites her lip nervously.

Pepper looks up at her. “May, are you sure? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think that’s great, but I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t ready for.”

“I’m ready,” she says with a firm nod. “I’ve been scared to tell him. I haven’t- I haven’t dated anyone since Ben-” she trails off. “And I think it’s because of Peter. I’ve been scared he’ll think I’m trying to replace his uncle. And I never could but... but I really like you. And I want him to know that you’re a part of my life. I think he’ll understand.”

“Of course he will. You raised a great kid, May.”

She smiles. “I know. I got lucky. And I got lucky again when I met you.”

Pepper sets down her dinner and climbs over to May’s side of the couch, pulling the other woman into a gentle kiss. “Not as lucky as me,” she says against her lips.

This, May thinks, is something they’ll have to agree to disagree on.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song "pynk" by janelle monae
> 
> i hc that pepper and may met when may showed up at avengers hq to yell at tony for putting peter in danger and pepper got charged with calming her down
> 
> i'm on tumblr @gaynedleeds. come say hi!


End file.
